Back at the Barnyard
USA | preceded_by = Barnyard (2006) | production house = Burbank, California | network = Nickelodeon | num_seasons = 3 | no_episodes = 58 | list_episodes = List of Back at the Barnyard episodes | executive_producer = Steve Oedekerk | supervising_producer = Ted Springaran | website = http://www.nick.com/shows/back_at_the_barnyard/index.jhtml }} Back at the Barnyard is a Nickelodeon CGI animated show that is a spin-off of the 2006 film Barnyard. The series premiered on September 29, 2007 . The show is produced by Omation Animation Studio, in association with Nickelodeon Animation Studios. The show mainly features pop culture references and parodies for the entertainment of the show. In February 2008, Nickelodeon renewed the show for a second season consisting of 24 episodes. On January 22, 2010, Nickelodeon ordered 16 more episodes extending it to a third season. In March 2011, the show was in hiatus. The hiatus stopped in August 2011 when they announced the remaining episodes will air on Nicktoons starting on September 12, 2011. This is Steve Oedekerk's second animated series for Nickelodeon, as he was one of the executive produce of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The show concluded on November 12, 2011, with 58 full episodes aired. Plot The plot generally revolves around Otis, a bull and his barnyard friends. Otis wants to goof around, but has to be responsible and protect the inhabitants of the farm. He and his friends Pip, a mouse, Pig (a pig), Peck (a rooster), Freddy, a ferret, Abby, a cow, Duke (a dog) and Bessy (a cow) have many crazy adventures, while at the same time help Otis protect the farm. Otis and his friends have to overtake many obstacles like Mrs. Beady trying to prove that animals can talk, and goals like to distract the farmer, so they can party every week. Frequently, the gang's fun is interrupted by Mrs. Beady, a woman obsessed with showing the world that the animals can walk and talk so they can "be paraded around the world in cages like the freaks you are!" The gang's other nemesis is Snotty Boy, Mrs. Beady's obese teen nephew who enjoys torturing the animals. The animals dress up like people when out in public, though nobody ever notices except Mrs. Beady. Cast *Chris Hardwick as Otis *Jeff Garcia as Pip *Tino Insana as Pig *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby the Cow and Etta the Hen (20 episodes) *Cam Clarke as Freddy the Ferret *Rob Paulsen as Peck the Rooste *Dom Irrera as Duke the Dog *Wanda Sykes as Bessy the Cow *Maria Bamford as Mrs. Beady *Steve Oedekerk as Snotty Boy and Mr. Beady *Fred Tatasciore as Farmer Buyer Episodes Spin-off second television series → Main article: Dag in The Calaveritas of Mexico Home video releases See also * List of Back at the Barnyard episodes * List of Back at the Barnyard characters * Back at the Barnyard Hayride External links * Official Site * Press Release * Mark Beam - Character Design / Associate Producer * TV.com * [http://barnyard.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page WikiBarn, the Barnyard Wikia] * * de:Barnyard – Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof Category:Nicktoons Category:Shows Category:Television Shows Category:Animated shows on Nickelodeon Category:CGI shows Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Shows on Nicktoons Category:Cartoons Category:Cancelled Animated Shows Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Animated shows on Nicktoons Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:Shows with Wikis